1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eating plate, and more particularly to an eating plate adapted to be held while eating therefrom and having a hole to suspend a beverage container and slots for a fork, knife and spoon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While attending picnics, cocktail parties and other functions where foods and beverages are served, it is extremely awkward to balance a plate of food and a beverage with one hand and eat and drink without a great risk of spillage. The situation usually necessitates putting the plate or the beverage on the floor or ground. There are times when a used or partially used beverage container is found in an inconspicuous space at a considerably later time.
To solve this problem, an eating plate with a hole in it to receive an easily removeable beverage container is provided. The beverage container has a flange to fit in the hole in the plate. Optionally, a handle is provided for holding the plate and slot locations are provided from which a fork, knife or spoon can be suspended.